


On this rock, I place myself

by LinaxLight (domilesl)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Porn Without Plot, Professor solo, nose fucking, rey just wants to cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domilesl/pseuds/LinaxLight
Summary: She doesn’t know what to do.Rey knows Ben will do anything for her, but this is probably so far out of anything normal she can ask for.All she wants to do is come on his nose.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	On this rock, I place myself

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot. That’s it. That’s the fic.
> 
> Small trigger warning for hair pulling and forceful shoving.

She stares at it for a long time. 

The gods themselves probably chiseled it together. It could only explain how beautiful it looks. It’s long, thick, and smooth. Yet it’s a bit crooked and she doesn’t mind—no, she  _ loves _ it. The small jutted bone on the length of it is gonna be what undoes her. It’s perfectly hard and she delights in it. 

And the color of it, the soft milky white. It fits perfectly with the rest of his body. But she loves when it becomes the smallest tint of pink. She could lick it up and down all day when it gets like that. 

Rey feels it then, her warmth being guided downwards. It’s causing her squirm in her seat, as she’s staring at him. He’s busy giving a lecture on why research methodology is so important to his grad students. She always comes to his lectures if she’s off of work early. She adores hearing him speak so passionately about his profession. 

But no words are registering in her filthy mind at the moment. Ben could be giving a lecture on why ants poop and she’ll still be staring at it. She craves it like she craves air, food, and water. It’s becoming a necessity at this point. She thinks she should sneak out the back door when he goes to turn to the board. That way she won’t be a sloppy, wet mess who leaves a puddle on the desk. 

But as he turns, that’s when she gets the perfect view of it. She squeals in silence and has to grip her desk to stop from moaning out loud in his lecture hall.

His nose. 

His deliciously long, thick, perfect nose. 

It’s been her fantasy since last week to get herself off on his nose. She’s playing it safe with him for the first year of their relationship. He’s older than her by a decade, but his sexual experiences were just as minimal as hers. They’ve had fun exploring each other. No, they’ve had  _ a great time _ exploring each other. She loves the taste of him on her mouth, and he loves when she hops on top to take control. 

He’s eaten her out a couple of times and she’s been too eager to bounce on his dick to fully explore that route, however. But that all changed when she woke up last week in their bed and noticed his nose for the first time. Like actually noticed it. 

She never felt so turned on. She woke him up by stroking him and she came a few minutes after bouncing on his cock, staring intently at it. 

He has to know something is up too because he’s always asking her if she’s okay when she’s staring intently at him. 

She didn’t know what she wanted to do with his nose until she came across an article in a snobby sex magazine titled, “ _ Five ways to make oral sex MUCH better!” _ . She never even thought of using his nose for sex. She always came on his cock and that was always more than enough for her. His tongue was delicious, but it wasn’t enough. 

His nose, however, would definitely help her out. 

The problem was he’s been sick the past couple of days. She’s been tending to him like the good girlfriend she is. But she’s grown tired of her own hand this week. It’s honestly creepy, but she tucks him in and gives him his sleeping cough medicine. Once she knows he’s out, she’ll turn to her side and relieve the throbbing pressure between her legs. All she thinks about is his nose up to her climax. 

The sound of Ben dismissing his class brings her out of her daydream. He grabs his papers and walks over to her desk and places a small kiss to her forehead. 

He’s always sweet with her. 

But right now, that’s the last thing she wants. 

“How are you feeling today? No fever or cough?” She smiles anxiously at him. 

He’s eyeing her curiously, unsure of what she’s plotting. “I’m actually okay today. Do you want to grab dinner?”

She resists groaning and tossing his refrigerator sized ass onto his desk and suffocating his face with her core. Instead, she smiles sweetly at him. “I’d love that.”

  
  


*

  
  


She hates him. 

Despises him. Damn him and his sweet ways. Damn him for trying to make up for a lost week of him lying in bed all day by trying to spoil her. She’s only on round 3 of 8 rounds of food. Normally, she’s scarfing down herp food and moaning at how delicious it is. But she’s too horny and too wet to do any of that. 

He keeps touching his nose, too.

It’s the worst type of foreplay. She can’t touch him because he's out of reach. She can only dreamily follow his hand that is rubbing his nose up and down. She’s sure he’s just checking to see how congested he still is, but it’s driving her bonkers. He also keeps rolling his head to the side, and the view it gives her almost sends her flying out of her seat. 

She’s bouncing up and down in her chair for the remainder of dinner. He keeps looking at her like she’s about to run away from him. She feels a bit guilty at that; they’ve had to work through some trust issues. But she can’t really say out loud that she wants to mount his nose. He would probably object to it, considering how sick he’s been. But she knows he would do anything for her, so maybe it’s worth a shot?

“Rey. I can basically hear your wheels turning in your mind.” 

She snaps out of her inner monologue and returns her gaze to him. He’s definitely concerned now. He’s already asking for the check before she has time to reply. The waiter quickly takes his signature before they’re up and heading to the door. 

They get to the car and it’s only a short drive back to their house. But he grabs her hand throughout the ride and even if he’s only lightly squeezing, she feels the warmth of her core slipping out again for the second time today. 

“Are you still hungry, Rey? We can get something else if you want,” He asks her while he’s parking the car. 

She can’t help the frustrated groan that escapes her. “No Ben, I’m not hungry!” She knows she’s acting like a brat, but she gets out of the car and slams the door shut. 

She opens their door with her keys fumbling about, and is about to hurl more insults his way as he crosses the threshold, but is immediately silenced when he grabs the back of her head with a handful of hair. He tugs her to him with force until he’s leaning against the wall, her chest to his chest. 

“So what do you want then, hmm?” His voice drops octaves lower than she’s ever heard, and she whimpers at the sound. Her eyes get a perfect view of his nose and she swears she almost comes right then and there. 

“You don’t think I’ve noticed?” He continues, guiding his nose along her face, across her lips, down her chest. She’s panting, quite loudly too, but she can’t help it. He chuckles deviously. “I know you’ve been soaked all day.” Her eyes widen at his revelation. “I know what you’ve been doing in our bed the past week,” he brings his knee forward to tease the ghost sensation of relief against her core, but doesn’t allow her to grind on it. She whimpers more, pathetic tears flowing down her cheeks. 

He tightens his hold on her hair a bit more and brings it back so she can expose her face a bit more too him. “Look at you,” he whispers, “all of this for a taste of my nose.” He slides his nose down the center of her chest, teasing her aching breasts. She’s openly crying now, begging  _ Ben Ben please let me have you please— _

He yanks her head to kiss her deeply, as if their kisses are oxygen that they need to inhale. She doesn’t register when he picks her up and slams her on the bed, but she looks up dazedly to see him slowly taking off his dress shirt. She’ll never get over seeing his size; it’s like a mountain of sex that needs exploration. One day she’ll make it her mission for him to cum over all his moles. 

But today is not that day. 

Today, she’s selfish. She’s had enough of his games. She grabs his chest and makes him lie flat on the bed. He’s incredibly hard against her legs, but she doesn’t care about that right now. 

“Do you know,” she grits through her teeth while yanking his pants down his legs, “how fucking hard it was to not mount you during your class? To keep my hands off your delicious nose during dinner?” He goes to respond but she slaps his face lightly, not hard enough to sting but hard enough to shut him up. “It’s fucking ridiculous.” She whimpers more as she begins to grind on his hard length, and he throws his head back onto the mattress in delight. 

“Fuck Rey,” he swallows hard, “get yourself on here.” He tears off her dress and her panties in one go, and plops her right on top of his nose. He breathes her scent in deeply, and it smells divine. Rey is shaking above him, trying hard not to move because even the smallest breath he takes is sending waves across her being. “You’re gonna be the death of me, almost giving me a hard on during lecture with you looking at me like that.” He swipes his long tongue across and her folds and she’s gripping his shoulders, nails digging in him as she slowly grinds against him. 

“You’re so good, baby.” He grabs her bare ass and inches her close to his nose, Rey crying now at the close proximity of touching his nose. “I’m going to eat you out now, baby. But you’re going to come on my nose only.” He says with determination. 

He pushes his nose across her core and it’s  _ heaven.  _ Rey moans loudly, not caring how explicit it sounds. He’s grinding the peak of his nose against her opening and his nose length is rubbing against her clit. She grinds against his head movements and she’s only a small bit worried about him not being able to breathe, but he lifts her up a bit to get a quick breath, and sets her right back on top. 

The perfect friction against her opening is only being outdone by the smooth and exquisite rubbing of her clit. She’s squeezing her eyes shut, imagining how it must look from his perspective. 

She’s thinking it can’t get any better until Ben grabs her ass again and squeezes them together, and just  _ goes to town _ . Rey is pretty sure she’s screaming bloody murder, chants of  _ yes baby please, fuck it feels so good honey _ as Ben gets his nose deeper into her core. It’s all over when he blows out air through his nose that was holding into her clenched walls that she falls apart, grinding desperately against his nose in an attempt to drag out her orgasm. 

Once she’s done, Ben drags her down to his cock and doesn’t let her relax, instead sliding inside her in one push. They both groan in unison, the sound of her wetness slushing against his length. The sounds are lewd but it makes Ben pump faster into her. 

“All I wanted was for you to come on my nose and watch your tits bounce as I fuck you,” Ben pants, picking up his pace. He nails into her deeper than he has before, yanking her hair again with one hand while the other hand grabs her ass forcefully to help him slam into her better. 

They come together in one of Ben’s hard and final push, his spent pulsating in her as her walls clench around him. 

She’s perfectly content as he wraps his arms around her, whispering how beautiful she is and how much he missed her. She falls asleep to the sound of his whispered  _ I love you _ . 


End file.
